And how can I?
by Alea Jacta Est
Summary: -CONGELADA-Dos corazones, dos enfermos, una enfermedad. —Seré capaz de todo—dijo ella.- —Lo prometo con el corazón—le dijo él a su pequeña. Y así comenzó lo que el mundo jamás pensó ver/ Humanos, ExB.
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Dos, lo veía en mis sueños,

Dos años me quedaban, dos…

Dos éramos ahí, en el lugar que nadie podía alcanzar,

Él me necesitaba, y yo a él,

¿y cómo podría yo…?

_El mundo se ha parado, y con él mi corazón, alguna solución podrán darme…_

—_Él—dijo el doctor_

—_él—repetí yo_

_

* * *

_

_La historia está avanzada por lo menos en 20 paginas de Word, y segun mis calculos eso es 2 o 3 capitulos, ahí lo veré mañana. La historia no es larga, es corta. Y está "lista" solo falta el final. Para que no entren en pánico porque abandone la secuela y todo esto._

_Y lo otro, les paso el aviso que el segundo capitulo ya está listo, de Ad Usque Fidelis, el Viernes o Sábado, es suyo ;)_

y Un Fabuloso Sexo Brutal, está a solo una página de estar listo.


	2. Chapter 2

And how can I, y cómo podría yo

No quiero quejarme más de esta vida, quiero seguir adelante, quizás intentar salir será algo complicado, pero siempre la vida nos sorprende, quizás el destino se ha vuelto contra mi, quizás no, no puedo saber si lo mejor será cuando pase a _ésa_ vida, después de esta, si es que la hay.

Miles de razones podrían decirme que lo mejor es seguir luchando, pero ya he perdido mis esperanzas, poco a poco, pero a mis 25 años, mi vida ha sido increíble, mis amigos y familia siempre ha estado ahí para mi.

Estoy enferma, padezco una extraña enfermedad terminal y solo un milagro podría salvarme, pero quiero seguir viviendo lo poco que tengo, aunque ha momentos sienta que solo me he convertido en una carga para mi familia y amigos.  
Mi enfermedad es rara, solo dos personas la padecen en el mundo, de la otra persona mucho no se, ya que se encuentra del otro lado del mundo, pero al igual que yo, le hacen muchos exámenes y los comparan, hasta hace unos meses declararon que era la misma enfermedad, _sin nombre aún_, terrible ¿no? Tener algo y no saber siquiera de qué vas a morir, porque sí, yo iba a morir, en cosa de meses o años, pero no superaría los 2 años, según lo que me explica el doctor.

Pensé en un hijo, siempre quise uno o una, pero hace algo de tiempo me enteré de que eso rebajaría mi tiempo de vida, y no quisiera traer al mundo a un ser para que se quedase solo, sólo porque yo quiero tener un bebé.

En estos momentos estoy sintiendo _ése _maldito dolor que tanto mal me ha causado, esa opresión en mi pecho, es como si algo faltase ahí, algo que sé que está cerca, pero no puedo alcanzar, algo, una mitad, un dolor increíble en mi pobre pecho, ésta era una señal, mi corazón no aguantaría mucho más, éste dolor era más fuerte que cualquier otro…

Por cierto, me llamo Bells Swan, algunos me dicen Isabella Swan, otros Bella Swan, pero yo prefiero Bells.

* * *

Gracias por las personas que pasaron por la historia =D

_Hola, aquí les dejo el primer capitulo._

_Consejo: para el segundo capitulo consiganse Lifehouse – Everything /watch?v=Nig4Rbeoqwk&feature=related / ahí está el yutú, igual pondré el Link Saludos_

**Fecha segundo capitulo: Viernes 23 de Octubre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer, es dueña de Twilight. Disney de Ellie, en UP.

-Lifehouse – Everything /watch?v=Nig4Rbeoqwk&feature=related-

_Mientras en otro lugar del mundo en un Hospital_

—Hola joven—decía una mujer de avanzada edad que reconocí como Ellie, mi enfermera.

—Hi! Ellie, how are you?—pregunté en tono casual en inglés, el adorado idioma de ella

—fine and you?—preguntó ella devuelta

—me encuentro bien, aunque preferiría dejar el Inglés para otro momento, mi animo no anda bien—y de pronto volvió _éste_ dolor, aquel maldito dolor que me estaba apartando de las personas más importantes en mi vida, mis padres y mi hija.

Esto comenzó hace aproximadamente 4 años, 4 años, ya ni puedo creerlo, tengo 26 años y tengo un hijo, la madre murió en el parto, Victoria, una mujer de 22 años en ese tiempo, al principio no sabíamos si era mi hijo o no, debido a que Victoria se había involucrado con un tipo llamado James, pero olvidando todo ese drama, un 21 de Marzo nació Elizabeth, que ahora tiene 6 añitos.

Mi pequeña, solo espero que esta enfermedad no sea genética, por lo que sé yo y una muchacha americana padecemos de ésta enfermedad, no la conozco y la verdad siempre me he preguntado cuál será su historia, imagino que su familia al igual que la mía debe estar abatida por la enfermedad, y es que tener que morir de algo que ni siquiera sabes la causa es frustrante.

—el dolor, es mucho Ellie—jadee

—te pondré un tranquilizante, espera—dicho eso vi como una aguja atravesaba, y luego me vi sumido en un sueño.

Y como siempre que soñaba escuchaba como una mujer con una melodiosa voz cantaba Everything, del grupo Lifehouse, porque sí ya había hecho que buscasen la canción. Y para fortuna mía, la canción existía, ella quizás también…

_(Ella)_

Find me here _(Encuéntrame aquí),_And speak to me _(y habla conmigo)_  
I want to feel you _(Quiero sentirte), _I need to hear you _(Necesito escucharte)_  
You are the light, That's leading me _(Eres la luz, que me guía)_  
To the place _(al lugar) _Where I find peace again _(En donde encuentro paz otra vez)_

You are the strength _(Eres la fuerza), _That keeps me walking _(Que me mantiene caminando)_  
You are the hope _(Eres la esperanza), _That keeps me trusting _(Que me mantiene confiando)_  
You are the life _(Eres la vida) , _To my soul _(De mi Alma)_  
You are my purpose (_Eres mi propósito), _You're everything _(Eres mi todo)_

Y como siempre que llegaba a esa parte, comenzaba yo a cantarla, en un principio pensé que ella no me escuchaba, como yo lo hacía con ella, pero hoy pasó algo inusual en mi sueño, vi como dos pequeñas lagrimas caían por esos preciosos ojos marrones, como una tristeza inmensa estaba en esa joven, quise ir donde ella, quise abrazarla, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero yo en el fondo sabía que nada estaría bien, aunque quisiéramos.

_(Comienza él)_

And how can I _(¿y cómo podría yo) _Stand here with you _(Estar aquí contigo) _And not be moved by you _(y no sentirme conmovido?)_  
Would you tell me _(¿podrías decirme) _How could it be _(cómo podría estar)_Any better than this yeah _(mejor que de esta manera? __Sí)_

You calm the storms _(Calmas las tormentas) _And you give me rest_ (y me haces descansar)  
_You hold me in your hands _(me tienes en tus manos)_  
You won't let me fall _(No me dejas caer)_

De pronto ella siguió cantando, saltándose una parte y luego la otra y yo sentí como mil sensaciones me invadían, nos íbamos acercando lentamente y cuando estuve apunto de decir algo, ambos caímos al piso presionando nuestro corazón, el dolor fue increíble, pero no era el mismo dolor que experimentaba con los de mi enfermedad.

_(Ella)_

And how can I… _(y cómo podría yo…)_  
And how can I… _(y cómo podría yo…)_  
_  
(Salto, e imaginen que esta parte la canta llorando)_

And how can I… _(y cómo podría yo…)_  
And how can I _(y cómo podría yo…)_

Would you tell me,  
How could it be  
Any better than this? _(¿Podrías decirme cómo podría estar mejor que de esta manera?_

—_Este es diferente—dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, y faz desperté._

—Estábamos muy preocupados hijo—dijo mi padre, yo le miré interrogante, no es que estuviese…—estuviste en coma por 1 semana

—¿qué? No puede ser, Lizz ¿dónde está?—pregunté al borde de la desesperación

—etoy aquí papi—dijo mi pequeña

—hija, te amo—dije

Estuvieron un rato conmigo, y luego mis padres se llevaron a Lizz con ellos, y aquí estoy yo, pensando en esa extraña, en la canción y en la pregunta, y por primera vez ella fue capaz de llegar al final de ella, solo que sollozando y llorando.

Y ella tenía razón, acaso alguien podría responder ¿cómo podría estar mejor que de esta manera? Algo muy malo tuve que haber hecho para recibir este castigo, mi hija, se quedaría sin su padre y yo sin mi hija. Mi pequeña y gran luz, siempre estaré ahí para ella, aunque ya no esté vivo.

Soy Edward Cullen, un padre desesperado por no querer abandonar a su pequeña de 6 años.

* * *

Hola, gracias por las Alertas, Reviews y Visitas.

Mañana quizas tengan una sorpresa.

Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Dos corazones, dos enfermos, una enfermedad.  
—Seré capaz de todo—dijo ella.-  
—Lo prometo con el corazón—le dijo él a su pequeña. Y así comenzó lo que el mundo jamás pensó ver/ Humanos, ExB.

————

And how can I, y cómo podría yo

_En otro lugar del mundo en una habitación…_

—No lo aguanto más. Ella debe salir de éste lugar, no pueden tratarla como una rata de laboratorio, porque no lo es, y tiene derechos, ella tiene derecho a vivir como ella quiera, donde ella estime conveniente…

—Cálmate Rose—dijo mi hermano

—cómo quieres que me calme, si mi mejor amiga está ahí postrada en una cama, sin siquiera poder ver un maldito atardecer, aquí atrapada ¡por el amor de dios! Solo le quedan pocos años o meses de vida y la tienen aquí, _Debemos _hacer algo

—te entiendo Rose, pero no podemos hacer nada, es la voluntad de Bells, ella no quiere que nadie más pase por esto, y quiere que descubran que tiene

— ¿por qué hermano? ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto? —Dije sollozando

—nosotros hermana no controlamos nuestro destino, esto tenía que pasar. Tranquila, todo estará bien, ya veremos como salimos de esto—dijo mi hermano tratando de tranquilizarme, y lo logró, pero no me daré por vencida, por último que Bella y ese otro muchacho que también padece dicha enfermedad logren estar juntos, al menos tendrá compañía.

Isabella Swan, o Bells como le gusta que le llamen, es mi mejor amiga, siempre ha sido algo torpe y despreocupada, pero muy aplicada a sus estudios, estudió Literatura, pero cuando se graduó le vino ésta enfermedad, que nos sorprendió a todos, no había causa, no había diagnostico, no había nada. Ella siguió regalándonos su cálida sonrisa, a pesar de saber que moriría ella quiere seguir sacrificándose—tan típico de ella—Bella es de las que sufren en silencio, y también ayudan en silencio, siempre ha sido el resto por sobre ella, me preocupa…

Soy Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga de Bella.

_En otro lugar en otro lugar del mismo país en un Hospital_

—Al fin despiertas—dijo una voz que reconocí como de Carl, mi enfermero

—no es que sea algo nuevo, todos cuando dormimos despertamos ¿no?—dije tratando de sonar tranquila

—querida has estado en coma una semana, lo que es asombroso también es que el otro muchacho también estuvo en coma—no lo podía creer, cómo es posible que nuestra enfermedad esté tan unida, _extraña _aquella palabra ya no era lo que yo creía.

—veo que has despertado Isabella—dijo el doctor Erman

—Bella, Dr. Erman, Bella, por favor

—está bien _Bella—_ fue idea mía o este doctor dijo Bella con voz seductora, Carl y yo enarcamos una ceja—venía a darte una noticia—dijo con voz tranquila y despreocupada

—¿qué noticia?—dijimos al unísono yo y Carl

—verás querida, en vista de que tú y el muchacho español tienen la misma enfermedad, o más bien los mismos síntomas y bueno ya debes saber que él también estuvo en coma, bueno lo que quería decirte es que ambos serán trasladados a una Clínica en Inglaterra, mismo cuarto, mismos doctores, en vista de que ambos han firmado para que se les examine para poder encontrar una cura o saber más de ésta extraña enfermedad que ambos padecen—hizo una pausa—en 2 semanas más serás trasladada para Londres, tú y tu familia, amigos y por supuesto yo y Carl

—¡¿qué?!—dijimos yo y Carl

—lo que han oído, tu familia, amigos y cuerpo medico más cercano serán trasladados a Londres

—si, si entendí, pero no entiendo por qué Londres, y no aquí en , se supone que tenemos mejor tecnología y avances médicos, no comprendo…—dije confundida, y por la cara de Carl también estaba confundido.

—sí, poseemos grandes avances en eso, pero esto ha sido decidido desde Washintong, al parecer Londres es una mejor opción—dijo él

—bueno, si así consiguen avanzar algo en e_sto _no tengo problema alguno—dije tratando de sonar tranquila

—bueno querida Bella y Carl, los dejo, tengo que revisar más pacientes, que tengan un buen día—dicho esto salió

— ¿qué opinas Carl?

—tú sabes Bells que no tengo familia, por mi no hay inconveniente de partir mañana mismo si así lo requieren, y además me agrada la idea de seguir cuidando de ti

—gracias, yo creo que quizás mi familia no lo tome muy bien, ellos no están de acuerdo que termine mis últimos días postrada en una cama

—comprendo el punto de tu familia, y tienen razón querida, yo también quisiera que tus últimos días fuesen diferentes, y es muy noble de tu parte querer que se sepa más de la enfermedad, tienes un gran corazón, y aquel muchacho español también

—imagino que le deben de estar dando ya esta noticia, al menos podré conocer a otra persona con esta _dichosa_ enfermedad

—así es, quieres qué te traiga algo de comer—dijo Carl

—me gustaría, me dices qué estuve una semana en coma, no puedo creerlo, mis padres dónde están—pregunté

—¡¡¡Bella!!! Despertaste—dijo una voz muy chillona que reconocí como la de René

—estás bien hija—preguntó mi padre, Charlie

—Relájense, estoy bien, aun no muero—dije tratando de sonar divertida

—no lo tomes a broma Isabella—dijo mi amiga Rosalie Hale

—Bella ¿cómo te encuentras?—preguntó Jasper

—Estoy bien, estoy completa, cálmense. Y tengo una noticia para todos ustedes—hice una pausa—me voy a Inglaterra—dije

—¿QUÉ?—dijeron todos juntos a coro

—eso, NOS VAMOS A LONDRES—dije en un grito

—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?—volvieron a repetir

—lo que dije, a Londres los pasajes—dije en tono divertido por la reacción de todos, si vieran sus caras

—pero…

—nada de peros, es mi decisión querer que encuentren una cura para esto, quiero que la encuentren, no quiero que nadie más pase por esto—dije desviando mi cara para no verles sus ojos—saben que es lo que yo deseo—dije en un hilo de voz

—hija tienes todo mi apoyo, voy a donde sea—dijo mi padre

—sí, Charlie tiene razón, tienes nuestro apoyo hija—dijo mi madre, René

—yo también, ya sabes Bells—dijo Carl

—supongo que no tengo alternativa—dijo Rose

—sabes que yo voy contigo donde sea—dijo Jasper, mi padre lo miró mal, y carraspeó

—Oh vamos papá no pensarás que…—pero me cortó

—eres mi hija, y si alguien dice eso, tengo todo el derecho a…—pero las risas de todos no lo dejaron terminar

—Vamos papá, relájate. Sabes que solo somos amigos—no se si fue mi imaginación, pero estoy segura que por los ojos de Jasper pasó la tristeza. _Extraño _

—ahora deben salir a preparar sus maletas, nos vamos en 2 semanas más—dije lo último casi chillando

— ¿2 semanas?—dijo Jazz—necesito más tiempo para cancelar todo aquí, supongo que tendré que ir después—dijo con tristeza

—no importa, mientras luego llegues—dije dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Yo también necesitaré arreglar unos asuntos, así que me iré después

—no se preocupen por nada, todo está arreglado—dijo el presidente tomándonos a todos por sorpresa, esperen, dije ¿PRESIDENTE? ¿Pero qué demonios? Y creo que todos quedamos igual, ¿qué hacía el Presidente aquí?—trabajos, estudios, casa, todo está listo, todos podrán marcharse en un Jet Privado del país en dos semanas más, o antes—enarcó una ceja, claramente confuso porque todos nos quedamos callados y estáticos ¿qué acaso creía que íbamos a reír? El Presidente de United States of America, en mi habitación de Hospital estaba diciéndonos que todo estaba solucionado, esto era grande, por eso el Dr. Erman dijo que venía desde Washintong—dije algo malo—dijo el Presidente

—nada—dije yo—es solo que es algo _extraño _que el Presidente venga a decirnos eso, ¿qué haría usted? Si es un enfermo terminal y viene el Presidente del país más poderoso a decirle eso—enarqué una ceja, yo también podía enfrentar al Presidente

—supongo que tienes razón, pequeña—dijo él

—supongo que sí—dije pagada de mi misma

—supongo que ya lo _extraño _ es _familiar—_dijo él—nos vemos en dos semanas—dicho eso salio de mi gran cuarto de Hospital con todos sus guarda espaldas

—qué fue eso—dijo Rose

—eso fue el Presidente entrando al cuarto de nadie diciendo que todo está listo para irnos en 2 SEMANAS—grité lo último

—supongo que ahora nos vamos en 2 semanas—dijo Charlie aun confuso y shockeado

—supongo que sí, padre—dije yo

Soy Bella, por si no lo recuerdan...

* * *

Yo realmente, si viniera mi presidenta... la echaría... Saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Editado

_En otro lugar del mundo en un Hospital, una noticia está por llegar, una noticia que cambiará la vida de una persona, una noticia…_

—joven Edward, usted se encuentra bien—preguntó Tanya mi Doctora

—si me encuentro bien, a qué debo su visita—pregunté tratando de sonar cortés, odiaba a esta doctora

—vengo a darle una noticia

—¿noticia? Buena o mala—pregunté

—no se cómo usted la tome, según mi criterio es una buena noticia

—entonces dígala, me está matando—dije yo. Si ella la encontraba buena, seguramente la noticia no era nada bueno…

—en dos semanas será trasladado a una Clínica en Londres, donde será tratado por su enfermedad, usted y la muchacha americana, serán trasladados a la misma habitación, para ser monitoreados las 24 horas, todo con el fin de saber más y encontrar una posible cura—dijo ella tranquilamente

—vaya, ya era hora—dije yo

—¿cómo?—preguntó ella

—no es nuevo para nadie que yo quería que sé supiese más de esta enfermedad, y si para ello tenían que tenerme como rata de laboratorio no me quejaría—dije

—bueno ya veo, usted y su familia, amistades y cuerpo medico más cercano será trasladado—dijo ella

—¿Ellie también?—pregunté

—si Edd, yo también voy—dijo Ellie entrando a mi habitación

—en dos semanas más estaremos en Londres, y al fin conoceré a la joven con la que comparto esta enfermedad—dije

—hora de dormir Edward—dijo Ellie clavándome la aguja nuevamente

—adiós—dije yo como de costumbre

Y como cada vez que dormía ahí estaba ella, claro que no estaba cantando, ahora estaba sentada en medio de un hermoso prado, la vegetación era increíble, me recordaba un lugar que conocí hace mucho, éste apareció en el sueño y ahí estaba yo sentado mirándola, esta vez ella sonreía, estaba cortando flores, se veía muy hermosa, ya no lloraba, ni sollozaba, eso era bueno.

Y en ese momento pasó, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, en ella no vi la alegría que ella transmitía, en ella vi tristeza, casi la misma que sentí hoy.

—hola—dijo ella tímidamente

—hola—le respondí yo

—¿eres real?

—supongo que esa misma pregunta tengo yo para ti

—imagino que si, después de todo esto es solo un sueño, y cada vez te veo en el, y me escuchas cantar, y luego cantas tú—dijo ella sonrojándose levemente

—yo sueño lo mismo, en algún lugar de éste mundo yo soy real

—lo mismo digo, creo que si te digo mi nombre o mi ubicación, quizás despierte, y no tengo ganas de hacerlo

—lo mismo digo, que más quisiera yo dormir por 2 semanas, pero hay alguien que me necesita—dije pensando en Lizz

—oh ya veo, siempre puedes compensar a esa persona cuando despiertes—dijo dedicándome una sonrisa, que a partir de hoy seria mi favorita

—cuando la persona te necesita, esa pequeña personita que te hace feliz…—dije tratando de armar una frase

—te comprendo, yo al menos si quiero dormir, mi viaje es largo…—dijo pasando un brazo por mi hombro, en señal de apoyo

—gracias—le dije

—y tienes ganas de algo, porque he descubierto que todo lo que deseo aquí se cumple, tan solo imagina algo y aparece—dijo asombrada, y hasta yo me asombre porque cuando llegue eso fue lo que sucedió

—veamos… chocolate un mundo hecho de chocolate—dije

—¡Oh! Increíble, tienes algún sobre nombre… Me es extraño llamarte, en realidad no llamarte—dijo

—Si quieres… hmm He, estaría bien para mi, y creo que para ti She

—¿inglés?—me cuestionó

—Se te ocurre algo más—dije yo, en realidad eso era poco romántico, y poco… Espera, dije ¿romántico? ¿por qué debería importarme?

—pensaré en ello, pero por el momento prefiero, Storm, ya que quieres inglés, yo me quedo con tormenta

—creo que es hora de ir, adiós _Storm…—le dije suavemente_

Y desperté, y mi despertar fue increíble, hacía tiempo que no despertaba feliz, quizás, ésta extraña que habita en mi subconsciente, quiere ayudarme a animarme, quizás si, quizás no, jamás he oído mucho sobre esto, quizás pida mi laptop para averiguar, hace tiempo que no toco una… Quizás hasta pueda componer algo en guitar pro, claro nunca será igual a lo original, pero qué otra opción tengo.

—papi—dijo Lizz

—hija—le llamé

—es dierto qué nos vamos a Ingaterra—preguntó mi pequeña

—si hija, vamos a Inglaterra, allá posiblemente me puedan curar—dije tratando de hacerla sentir bien

—eso espero papá, etoy muy feliz, sé que allá hay esperanza—me dijo mi pequeña, ella estaba madurando…

Día a día Lizz me sorprendía, de apoco ella ha estado mejorando su vocabulario, además es una niña muy inteligente, lástima que su madre no la supo apreciar, y terminó fingiendo una muerte y arrancándose con su amante.  
Mi pequeña, mi Lizz, por ti hija saldré adelante, no se cómo, pero sé que de alguna forma.

_Tiene que haber una forma—pensé_

—adiós papi, voy a buscar al abue Carlile

—adiós hija, te amo—dije

El viaje a Londres me sorprende, pero si esto ayudará en algo a curarme y a saber sobre la enfermedad, estoy feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

_En algún un lugar, una vez en un sueño…_

Él, con quien siempre he soñado, ha aparecido hoy en un sueño, esto me recuerda tanto a Disney, es increíble como tu subconsciente, te crea hermosos sueños donde puedes interactuar con la persona, es fascinante, de pequeña siempre quise soñar con Jonny Deep, pero nada, jamás pasó, y hoy me encuentro en un sueño donde puedo hacer realidad todo lo que yo deseo, todo lo que yo quiero, todo eso que siempre desee, parece un sueño, es ¡increíble! Y es mi sueño.

Hoy quiero poder volar, siempre he querido eso, siempre… Y pude hacerlo, gracias a mi sueño.

Es fabuloso, realmente no existen palabras para describir esto, este sentimiento, tan irreal, tan increíble, tan maravilloso, tan satisfactorio, me produce la mayor alegría…

Aun recuerdo cuando me diagnosticaron la enfermedad, de eso ya cerca de cuatro años. Si no fuera por Larrie, ahora seguramente yo estaría muerta, porque todos los tratamientos a los que me han sometido han servido para mantenerme con un poco más de vida.

Al principio me preguntaba si esto acaso era un castigo, si en mi vida pasada había echo algo realmente mal como para que me esté sucediendo esto ahora, pero es ahora que me doy cuenta que no es así, no es un castigo, no hice nada malo, nada de eso, porque es mucho más, esto va más allá del razonamiento humano, más allá de lo que podamos comprender, más…

Nadie entendería esto, salvo la otra persona que tiene la enfermedad, y quizás ni él lo entienda, solo espero no encontrarme con alguien que lo único que le importe es que lo curen, pero él no debe ser así, no habría accedido a lo que vamos a vivir_ ¿o sí?_

Siento que estoy siendo sacada de mi dulce inconsciencia, es como si alguien me llamara, alguien me necesitara, pero no estoy segura.

—Despierta, por favor—escuché susurrar a alguien. Pero puede ser resultado de este extraño sueño, nadie me llamaría de esa forma tan desgarradora, como si… ¡Dios! Que cosas pienso.

_En el otro Hospital…una pequeña se encuentra en una capilla_

—Virgencita y Diosito, si ambos están ahí escuchándome por favor les pido, desde el fondo de mi corazón, les imploro que no me quiten a mi papi también, por f..avor—lagrimas cayeron por la mejilla de aquella pequeña que buscaba desesperadamente ayuda.

—aquí estás pequeña—le llamó su tía Alice. Alice abrazó a la pequeña, ella también estaba triste, tampoco quería perder a su hermano, su amigo, su confidente, no quería. Ella sabía que aun había una esperanza, lo presentía, y tenía toda su fe puesta en el viaje que emprendería la Familia hacía Londres.—vamos a casa a preparar todo para el viaje, pequeña

—si Tía Ali—dijo Lizz

Salieron de la Capilla del Hospital y se dirigieron inconscientemente hacía la habitación de Edward, una corriente las llevó ahí, era el camino que sus corazones tenían marcado siempre que iban a la Capilla. Alice cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba sonrio nostálgicamente, recordando cuantas veces le había pasado esto, pero Lizz tomó esto como una señal de Dios, de que había escuchado su pedido.

Más allá de todo lo que ellos pudiesen creer una fuerza mística estaba escuchando el pedido de la pequeña, y la ayudaría.

_Mientras en algún lugar se discutía la posible solución…_

—Arcadio, no crees que ya es suficiente, ya han pagado el precio—dijo la dulce Sailz

—No—dijo él desafiante—falta un poco más.

—¿más? ¿estás desquiciado? —le acusó Sailz—Nosotros no estamos para ocasionar que sus vidas sean miserables, estamos para ayudarles a ser felices, no para esto

—Lo sé, pero ellos han ido más allá, y lo sabes

—pues claro que lo sé, he sido testigo también de cómo siempre sus vidas han terminado juntas, llevan milenios así, pero no es razón para que los castigues de esa forma

—sabes perfectamente que el castigo es mucho peor, ellos, todos ellos se han negado ha estar donde deben, y sin embargo… ¡Se atreven a desobedecer a los Maestros! Por el amor… Sailz debes dejar de interferir

—pues tú también debes dejarlo, nacemos libres, pero realmente no lo somos, no en nuestra Alma, siempre buscamos un lugar perfecto para entregar todo lo que no hicimos la vez pasada, con el consejo de los Maestros, pero Arcadio que ellos no quieran escucharlos, no es razón para que tú interfieras de esta forma, harás de esto algo mayor solo porque tú no has tenido esa fuerza

—¡Cállate! —le ordenó Arcadio

—eres despreciable, y no me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como haces que sus vidas se destrocen, porque sé que lo único que quieres es destrozar sus almas, no lo conseguirás, puedo amarte, pero no lo conseguirás. Esta vez…

—Esta vez qué—le interrumpió Arcadio—Esta vez nada, como mi amante debes observar, eso debes hacer, no tienes…

—Claro que la tengo—le interrumpió—Sabes perfectamente que soy más poderosa que tú, que sea tu amante no me convierte en tu esclava, eso jamás ha existido aquí. Ayudaré a mis hermanos y lo sabes, atente a las consecuencias de tu egoísmo, adiós Arcadio.

—¡Lo sabrán los Maestros! —le gritó Arcadio a Sailz, mientras ella salía de ahí

—Entonces diles, no les tengo miedo, pero sí tú—dicho esto se fue.

—esto no se quedará así

————

Fin de Capitulo

Disculpen la demora, en mi país hay Elecciones presidenciales y estoy muy comprometidas con ellas, además que he decido hacer valer mi voz y me he cambiado de carrera en la Universidad.

Les prometo que si sale el candidato que deseo que salga tendrán actualizaciones dos veces por semana. jojojo

País: Chile  
Candidato: Sebastián Piñera E.  
—Súmate—

————


End file.
